frejahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Raissabelle de Whitby
Raissabelle de Whitby (Roleplayed by Freja) Aspect At first glance I think I look exactly like my mother. The only difference is that I don't have her bright red hair. Something like my uncle Broderyck my hair is golden brown blonde. I have her eyes, mine are more green than hazel, and more hazel than brown. On close inspection I don't look that much like her. About Raissabelle My mother calls me Raissa, my first name is Raissabelle. I was born in Buddleigh Babberton on February 6th, fifteen minutes before my brother Royse. My mother chose our names, which each mean rose because of the events that preceded our birth. Our father abandoned our family, and died shortly after. My mother has never had to admit it to me, I found the proof myself. I have always been sort of too smart for my own good, a little nosy, some what of a goody two shoes. It bothered Royse that he could see the similarities between my mother and I, and that he could only see our father's side of the family in himself. I had to learn more about us for him. I wanted to do it so I could tell him, the more I learned the more I needed to keep from him. When Royse and I were nine, I found the the owls from our mother to our father. The long love letters, the short back and forth notes the must have been in class, or the Library, maybe detention if she got in as much trouble as the letter make me believe. Every word I read contradicts the woman I know to no end. She was not like this girl, she is not that much like me. Keeping the huge secret about our parents has dampened my relationship with Royse. I would rather die knowing the truth than let him know, or our mother know that I know. Royse is not brilliant, he is clever, and he knows me. He can tell that I am keeping something from him, every time he asks me I have to come up with something different, and convincing. Quintessence I don't think I am too much like my mother. She is poised, and well-mannered. I am a little more passionate. I cannot sit back and take the time to think, sometimes I have to just do. I have been like this since birth, Royse says that is the only reason I was born first. I am the danger to his caution. Hands on! I do not like to be forced. I am not a simpleton, I understand that everyone has to do things they do not like. Proficiency •Healing Healing is my favorite branch of magic, is has a foundation in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration, much like Defensive magic. I learned Healing when I became interested in magical creatures, I would never say that I am pet expert although I am equally knowledgeable and passionate. •Herbology Herbology has always been relaxing to me, when I was not dealing with greenery that intended to end my life. My green skills I picked up when Royse and I began at Hogwarts, he was more interested in Transfiguration. I made friends in the garden, shared my tips and trick with some classmates that were not the best of influences but they are good people. Possessions •Wand •Unicorn earrings •Amhearst Castle •Magical Photographs Name Etymology Raisabelle has the meaning rose and is a variant of Raisa (Hebrew, Yiddish): in English and Slavic form, probably derived from Greek for carefree. The surname de Whitby is a variation of Whitby meaning one who came from or lived near Whitby (white town) a sea port or market town in England. Motto Virtus vitium fugere Motto Translation It is virtue to shun vice Category:Characters Category:Raissabelle de Whitby